The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly comprises a fixed connector, a middle connector, and a plug connector. The fixed connector is fixed to a circuit member of an electrical device. The middle connector is fitted into the fixed connector. Further, the plug connector is fitted and connected to the middle connector.
Patent Reference has disclosed an electrical connector assembly comprising a middle connector having a circuit board, a fixed connector, and a plug connector. The fixed connector and the plug connector are connected to the middle connector on each side thereof facing each other. In Patent Reference, both of the fixed connector and the plug connector are referred to as connected bodies.
Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-216694
According to Patent Reference, the fixed connector is attached to the circuit board fixed to an electronics device. Further, the plug connector is connected to, for example, another circuit board. Connection pads, i.e., lead distal ends of a circuit, are arranged on both facing edge portions of the circuit board of the middle connector. Terminals of the fixed connector and the plug connector are connected to the connection pads of each of the edge portions of the circuit board.
In the electrical connector assembly, the middle connector is pulled out from the fixed connector at a frequency smaller than that of the plug connector being pulled out from the middle connector. The middle connector and the fixed connector are provided with engagement portions having claw shapes to securely engage the middle connector and the fixed connector. Accordingly, when the plug connector is pulled out from the middle connector, the middle connector is not pulled out from the fixed connector.
When the middle connector is pulled out from the fixed connector, the engagement portions are deformed with a tool in a releasing direction to pull out the middle connector.
In the electrical connector assembly described above, a user may attempt to pull out the middle connector from the fixed connector in the same manner as pulling out the plug connector without using a tool. In this case, it is difficult to pull out the middle connector easily. Accordingly, the user may attempt to pull out the middle connector so hard that the middle connector and the fixed connector receive an excessive force, thereby damaging the middle connector and the fixed connector.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly in which a middle connector is not pulled out when a plug connector is pulled out. In the electrical connector assembly, when the middle connector is intentionally pulled out, it is possible to pull out the middle connector without a tool.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.